On the roofs of Alexandria
by Koji-Sakurazuka
Summary: Los tejados son un buen lugar de conversación.Un genómido muy especial resolverá sus dudas en ellos.YAOI KujaYitánZidane


Hola soy Kôji Sakurazuka. Este es un fanfic de Final Fantasy 9 de temática yaoi (aunque d momento es solo shonen ai en próximos capítulos la cosa se pondrá calentita), así que si no te gustan estos temas date media vuelta ahora mismo y deja de molestar!! Bien, decir que todos los personajes y localizaciones de este fic son propiedad de Squareenix y no míos. Solo me queda deciros que disfrutéis leyendo!!

**Cap.1**

Oscuridad. El ruido del mar. La sensación de adormecimiento que no se abandonaba su cuerpo y que le hacía sentirse más muerto que vivo. La humedad y las algas se enredaban en su cabello y en sus ropajes, otrora impecables y ahora rajados y sucios. Sus pulmones, los sentía tan secos que apenas si podía respirar. Heridas bien visibles se regaban por todo su torso, rostro y piernas: arañazos, golpes, mordiscos y cortes, muchos cortes; al menos la pérdida de energía y sangre impedía entrar al dolor, era de agradecer. Pero eso no quitaba la molestia de aquella luz de Gaia; oh si, la maldita luz azul de Gaia. Todo lo que le configuraba vagaba a la deriva, meneado por las corrientes, defendiéndose como podía de los ataques de los peces y manteniendo un precario agarre sobre un nudoso tronco, la única ayuda que le salvaba de hundirse en el olvido.

Su maltrecho cuerpo, si es que todavía se le podía llamar así, tropezó entonces con algo; el qué, no podía saberlo, pero era sólido, eso sin duda; su obnubilada y adolorida mente, aún capaz de hacer razonamientos sencillos, y dedujo que debía estar cerca de tierra... pero el intento de abrir los ojos para comprobarlo fue completamente en vano; le fallaban las fuerzas y era incapaz de mantenerse por más tiempo consciente.

Aunque su cuerpo era golpeado una y otra vez por el oleaje contra aquel objeto duro y el sonido del mar, la fiebre y su propia debilidad acabaron por arrullarlo y sumirlo en las agridulces aguas de la oscuridad y las delirantes pesadillas.

* * *

-Oíd...caballero, oíd! Os encontráis bien? Las dos guardias alexandrinas del puerto, dos jóvenes recién llegadas a los ejércitos, estaban entre asustadas y asombradas ante el cuerpo, obviamente herido pero cuestionablemente vivo que habían encontrado, golpeándose repetidamente contra el muelle de piedra, empujado por la corriente.

-Parece que sea una víctima de un naufragio...

La soldado que estaba arrodillada al lado del descubrimiento zarandeó ligeramente a aquella persona de cabello plateado, piel tan pálida que parecía hecha de nieve y, sorprendentemente, con cola!

-Oye, estás segura de que es un hombre? Se le ve demasiado delicado para serlo-la guardia que estaba de pie miró el cuerpo con desconfianza.

-Claro que es un hombre, atontada! Mira-le señaló la parte de pecho que podía verse por la parte de la coraza que se había hecho añicos-está plano.

Su compañera se ajustó uno de los guanteletes:

-Entonces debe ser un noble cuyo barco se ha ido a pique.

-Un noble?-la guardia arrodillada comprobó las constantes vitales del supuesto náufrago.

-Si, esos estirados suelen ser la mar de afeminados; además, aunque estén que dan asco, sus ropas son evidentemente caras.

-Está vivo!-la chica arrodillada dio un pequeño bote de satisfacción-Rápido, tráeme una de esas mantas para las emergencias.

* * *

En medio de la oscuridad el frío, que no se marchaba de sus huesos ni rogando, fue desapareciendo, dando paso a una agradable sensación de calor, que hizo que su sentido del espacio y el tiempo volviera paulatinamente. Con esfuerzo, se empujó a sí mismo a salir de la inconsciencia, abriendo los ojos con gran dificultad.

-Mira, mira! Está volviendo en si!

Sus oídos y su cabeza abotargados sólo oyeron parte de aquella frase, y lo que lograron captar se escuchaba como si proviniese desde dentro de una caja.

Las dos figuras que se presentaban ante sus ojos medio cegados aparecieron borrosas, y por si fuera poco, la luz del sol le dio de lleno en la cara, acabándolo de cegar.

-Caballero, os encontráis bien?

-D...onde...stoy...

Agh, su voz sonaba absolutamente horrible, hasta para sus oídos taponados; el fabuloso timbre que antaño fue capaz de lanzar armónicas risotadas, susurrar con una sensualidad sin igual y recitar magistralmente cualquier pasaje entero de "Quiero ser tu canario" se había ido al infierno; ahora, sólo estaba ese espeluznante sonido, completamente comparable al chirrido desquebrajado de un cristal roto arañando un espejo.

-No os preocupéis, ahora estáis a salvo aquí, en Alexandria.

Alexandria? Aquella molesta vocecilla había dicho Alexandria? Aquello le hizo incorporarse de golpe hasta sentarse, pero el brusco movimiento hizo que de sus pulmones saliese una tos, verdaderamente muy fea.

La guardia le dio un masaje en la espalda con una mano, tratando de calmarlo.

-Tranquilizaos, aquí estáis a salvo, no tenéis nada que temer...Decidme, cómo habéis llegado aquí? Naufragó vuestro barco acaso?

Recuperándose del ataque de tos, agradeció mentalmente que aquella guardia hubiese mencionado tan buena excusa, pues su mente no estaba precisamente como para inventar algo verosímil en aquellos momentos.

-S...si...naufragio...horrible...m..monstruo...ma...rino

Volvió a toser, pero el calor de la manta le hacía sentirse bien y notaba que sus capacidades se recuperaban ligeramente, así que se arrebujó en su fuente de bienestar, cubriéndose con ella hasta la cabeza. Observó en su guarida de lana que la excusa había satisfecho a las soldados.

La compañera que estaba de pie, observando al extraño náufrago, reparó entonces en el detalle de la cola de este, que se meneaba débilmente de un lado para otro. Hilando ideas, pareció llegar a una pequeña deducción.

-Disculpad caballero...sois acaso pariente o conocido del amigo de Su Majestad la Reina?

El aludido alzó la cabeza, sin importarle el dolor que aquello le causaba, ante aquella pregunta; sería posible que...?

Consiguió enfocar con trabajo a la soldado, carraspeando ligeramente, contando en poder sonar más coherente esa vez:

-Amigo...de la Reina? De la...Reina Garnet?

Ambas asintieron.

-Si, es un chico rubio, creo que es un ladronzuelo por lo que contaba el comandante...tiene una cola parecida a la de vos, así que pensé que podríais conocerle...oye, cómo se llamaba el ladrón ese?

-Yitán Tribal!!-respondió la otra, emocionada al recordar al muchacho que a primera vista le había parecido tan guapo-Es muy famoso...no lo conocéis caballero? Él y sus amigos junto a Su Majestad salvaron el mundo!

El pelo de su cabeza y de su cola se erizó...su nombre, ese nombre que repetía en el delirio; aún recordaba como aquellos brazos lo acunaron cuando la vida se le escapaba, y que le arrancaban de la locura de sus pesadillas...y su voz, que le consoló cuando más miserable se sentía, y que aún ahora lo hacía...cómo no conocerle?

-Caballero? Os sentís bien?

Se dio cuenta entonces de que se había quedado perdido en su propio mundo cristalino de recuerdos, mirando al vacío y completamente tenso.

-Oh di...disculpadme...ese chico...le conozco; está aquí? En...Alexandria?

La guardia que estaba arrodillada a su lado sonrió:

-Si. Hace unos días vino y desde entonces se le ha visto rondando por toda la ciudad.

Aún arrebujado en la manta, y algo más lúcido ante aquellas informaciones, se puso en pie trabajosamente, ignorando en lo posible las punzadas de dolor.

-Gracias por atenderme...debo...marcharme...tengo...que ver a alguien

Y sin darles tiempo a las soldados de que respondieran, se alejó del puerto, con paso renqueante y cojeando, cubriendo lo mejor posible su rostro con la manta; no quería provocar una histeria colectiva al ser reconocido.

"Yitán...estés donde estés...te encontraré"

* * *

-Y entonces Beatrix...Yitán, me estás escuchando?

Los pájaros posados en el suelo de la terraza y su interminable picoteo de migas de bollo parecían lo más interesante del mundo para el muchacho rubio, mientras meneaba su cola de un lado para otro en tandas regulares de tres, como si fuese un vals; oh si, definitivamente los pájaros resultaban tremendamente interesantes.

-Yitán!!

El grito casi le hizo caerse de la silla de culo y los pájaros salieron volando despavoridos.

-Ga...Garnet, pero qué te pasa??

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo!-dio una palmada en la mesa de la terraza, haciendo que temblaran las tazas de té-qué está pasando contigo?

-Que qué? Vamos, si soy el mismo de siempre; sólo ando un poco distraído-se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa bonachona, auténticamente falsa.

La reina suspiró, meneando negativamente su cabeza adornada con diademas.

-Yitán...no soy tonta; cuando regresaste del Árbol Iifa estabas extraño, luego te marchaste inmediatamente a Lindblum sin decir ni pío, después a Treno y después te perdí la pista durante dos meses hasta que hace unos pocos días volviste...y aún así Steiner me ha dicho que te pasas casi todo el tiempo en la taberna, mirando al vacío y bebiendo. Por qué no me cuentas que pasa?

El genómido miró al suelo...pues claro que pasaba algo, algo que solamente conseguía hacerlo pensar y pensar hasta que le dolía la cabeza, sin haber llegado a nada coherente, sólo a un montón de "debería haber hecho" y "si hubiese"...pero el pasado no se podía cambiar por mucho que se enfadara o llorara, y saberlo sólo conseguía frustrarle.

-Lo siento Garnet...hay...algo, algo que perdí y que no puedo recuperar, eso es todo.

La chica ladeó la cabeza, curiosa.

-Algo que perdiste? Pero, tan importante era para que dejes a tus amigos preocupados por ti sin decirnos que es? Ya sabes que los amigos están para las alegrías, pero también para las miserias.

Yitán suspiró; aquella conversación siempre le ponía nervioso. Aún recordaba como hace dos meses gritó a Bakú que se callara cuando quiso discutir el mismo tema en la guarida de Tantalus; el sucesivo capón correctivo que recibió, sin embargo, no le hizo arrepentirse de lo hecho.

-Prefiero...no hablar de esto, Garnet. No es algo que quiera compartir.

Entonces la reina se levantó con algo de brusquedad, como queriendo imponer su autoridad:

-Pero somos tus amigos! Sobretodo yo, conmigo deberías poder hablar...o es que ya no significamos nada para ti?

Y ahí surgió de nuevo esa rabia, la misma que había hecho que gritara a su ex-jefe. Quién era ella para entender como se sentía? Ella y todos los demás odiaban a la persona a la que deseaba recuperar, no podía hablar con nadie de como se sentía! Acaso él la acosó a preguntas cuando perdió el habla a causa del shock que le produjo la muerte de esa ambiciosa bola de sebo desquiciada que ella llamaba madre? Por qué ella había podido reflexionar tranquila en su depresión y a él le tocaba sufrir un consejo de guerra por sentir esa tristeza que volvía día si día también, retorciéndose como las ramas de un árbol?

Eso era demasiado agobio para él, de repente supo que no podía seguir ni un minuto más allí o acabaría gritándole también a ella.

-Lo siento Garnet, tengo que irme, he quedado con Vivi para comprar unas cosas...ya nos veremos más tarde.

Una excusa torpe y dicha en un tono más bien brusco...pero a quién le importaba lo que pensaran de él ahora? No podía ser todo sonrisas las veinticuatro horas...al menos no después de lo que pasó allí.

Sin esperar respuesta, metió las manos en los bolsillos y dio una pequeña patada al suelo, para después dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida de la terraza, sin importarle mucho si estaba hiriendo a la reina o no.

-Yitán? Espera, pero adónde vas? Yitán!

Cuando el ladronzuelo fue a girar el picaporte, la puerta se abrió, dándose de bruces con el cuerpo ridículamente blindado y rechoncho de Adelbert Steiner.

-Hombre, rapaz, dichosos los ojos! Buenos días, eh?

-Y qué tienen exactamente de buenos, cabo?

Una vez más respondiendo bruscamente, se escabulló por uno de los lados de la puerta, pasando completamente de largo del boquiabierto Comandante Pluto.

-Pero...qué mosca le ha picado a ese salvaje??

Garnet se acercó apresuradamente al lado del soldado.

-Oh Steiner...estoy tan preocupada; desde que regresó se está comportando tan raro...como cuando estábamos en Terra...tan frío, rechazándonos. Espero que no se le vaya la cabeza y acabe como...

Steiner, con una inclinación de cabeza, sonrió consolando a su reina.

-No os preocupéis tanto, Su Majestad...o este humilde soldado sentirá que ha fracasado en su misión de protegeros. En cuanto al rufián no debéis alarmaros...él no está chiflado como pasaba con...ese otro malvado malhechor...sólo está agobiado y cansado, es natural...eso no significa que vaya a convertirse en el próximo Ángel de la Muerte.

-Espero que tengas razón, Steiner...rezaré a todos los Eidolones para que así sea...

* * *

Cojeaba demasiado; ya se había caído más de una vez desde que abandonara el puerto, aunque por suerte los transeúntes eran o demasiado nobles o demasiado vagos como para preocuparse de alguien que parecía un pordiosero borracho, y era lo mejor, porque lo último que necesitaba era llamar la atención y que la gente alertase al ejército.

Como sabía que al Castillo le sería imposible entrar, por razones evidentes, tomó la góndola hacia el pueblo, con la esperanza de que Yitán se encontrase allí en esos momentos.

Justo enfrente de la orfebrería le advino un nuevo y fuerte ataque de tos; la fiebre volvía a atacarle, nublando su visión, y las heridas que había vendado parcamente con lo que quedaba de sus ropas tampoco eran de gran ayuda; pero no podía desfallecer, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de su objetivo, así que volvió a ponerse en marcha, buscando ahora por el callejón, aferrándose a las paredes para no caer.

La pobre lata que Yitán había estado pateando desde que salió enfurruñado del Castillo había pasado tiempos mejores; ahora no era sino un amasijo de metal informe gracias a los maltratos del genómido.

Como cada tarde, y cada vez con más frecuencia, fue a la taberna dispuesto a perderse en ridículas cavilaciones que no le llevaban a ninguna parte. Pero aquella vez iba a tener una inesperada compañía, y lo supo en cuanto vio la inconfundible figura de Blank sentada en la barra.

-Qué cara más larga que me traes, Yitán!! Te han vuelto a dar calabazas?

El ladronzuelo rubio suspiró, sentándose a su lado en uno de los taburetes:

-Sabes muy bien que ya no me voy de correrías, Blank.

-Si, ya lo sé...pero tenía la vaga esperanza de que hubieras vuelto a ser el mismo de antes...

-Oye, no irás a empezar ahora tú también con eso verdad? Porque ya sería la repera

Blank soltó una pequeña risotada, aunque no sonó demasiado sincera:

-Tranquilo tranquilo, no quiero que me grites como al jefe

Tras esto, un incómodo y largo silencio se apoderó de la situación, dejando a los dos ladrones casi inmóviles, mirando al frente.

-Le echas mucho de menos, verdad?-Blank fue el primero en hablar.

-...No sé de quien estás hablando-Yitán dio un trago largo a su bebida, empezando a sentirse bastante mal.

-Si serás bobo, sabes muy bien de quien hablo.

El genómido se quedó un rato callado, mirando fijamente su vaso de licor de gyshal y meneando erráticamente su cola.

-No preguntes cosas que ya sabes, Blank

El ladrón moreno sonrió:

-Me tomaré eso como un si

* * *

El último lugar que le quedaba por registrar era la taberna; si Yitán no estaba allí tendría que ingeniárselas para entrar al Castillo, aunque en su precario estado no era, desde luego, la idea más inteligente que podía tener.

Entró, cojeando y tosiendo, pensando que quizá debería beber algo antes de seguir buscando, ya que sus pulmones se sentían demasiado secos. Pero todos los pensamientos sobre sus órganos internos pronto quedaron relegados a un segundo plano...o la fiebre le estaba jugando una mala pasada o por fin la búsqueda había llegado a su fin; su pelo rubio y su cola eran inconfundibles para él incluso con su deficiente visión y aunque fuese idéntico a los demás genómidos.

Pasaron varios minutos interminables para él en los que seguía siendo ignorado por los dos chicos en la barra, hasta que su garganta pudo siquiera articular un sonido. La amalgama de sentimientos y dolor no podía ser de menos ayuda en esos duros y a la vez ansiados instantes.

-Y...Yi...tán...

Al aludido se le erizó toda la cola, aún sin volverse; aquella voz... si, recordaba aquella voz, teatral y armónica a pesar del evidente desuso, aquella que siempre retumbaba en su cerebro cuando se detenía a escucharlo. Tan auténtica y a la vez tan imposible...él estaba muerto, enterrado sin dignidad debajo de aquel montón de obscenas ramas que conformaban el Árbol Iifa, y eso era innegable...tanto como para llegar a hundirlo en la tristeza durante dos meses hasta ese momento. Si, debía ser que estaba demasiado borracho y estaba teniendo alucinaciones.

-Yi...Yitán...m...mírame...

Ahora si, había sonado demasiado real para el genómido; por el rabillo del ojo espió a su compañero de barra, quien ya se había dado la vuelta hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz...y su rostro no denotaba otra cosa sino auténtica sorpresa. Aquello lo acabó de asustar por completo... los dos no podían estar tan borrachos como para tener la misma alucinación al mismo tiempo.

Temblando, se dio la vuelta de golpe en el taburete, no queriendo permanecer más en aquel suspense...y por poco se cayó del mismo casi al instante de abrir los ojos.

-No...no puede...

La manta que le había ayudado a ocultarse había caído a sus pies, mostrando su pelo sucio, húmedo y enredado y su cuerpo maltrecho, increíblemente escuálido, tembloroso, herido y casi desnudo de no ser por la coquilla metálica y parte de la coraza superior. Casi costaba creer que no fuese una aparición.

-Pero...cómo...?-el ladronzuelo rubio fue incapaz de acabar una sola frase, presa de los mismos sentimientos que se apoderaron de él en aquel momento, en el Árbol Iifa.

El hombre del cabello plateado rió con elegancia, tapándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, y meneó su cola, recuperando un poco de su desgastada voz:

-Vamos Yitán...tú siempre...lo decías

De repente le sobrevino un nuevo ataque de tos, tan fuerte que tuvo que agarrarse a una de las mesas del local para no caerse de bruces.

Casi de inmediato, Yitán saltó del taburete como impulsado por un muelle, yendo al lado del casi espectral hombre, sujetándolo contra su cuerpo y acariciando su espalda para calmarlo, con un gesto de evidente preocupación.

Moviendo débilmente su cola plateada, clavó sus ojos en quien le sujetaba, esbozando una de sus conocidas e inmortales sonrisas maliciosas; estar moribundo no le impedía ser él mismo...sobretodo enfrente del ladronzuelo.

-Yitán...tú siempre decías...que la voluntad de vivir...era de las cosas más fuertes del mundo...-tosió nuevamente, esta vez aferrándose a los hombros del chico rubio, pero sin dejar que se borrara su sonrisa indolente..se sentía tan bien estar de nuevo entre aquellos brazos...-y...quería demostrarte...que tenías...toda la razón...

Su sonrisa desapareció lentamente...estaba entre los brazos de Yitán, pero eso no aliviaba el sentimiento de odio que sentía hacia si mismo y que volvía para arrebatarle la felicidad de su reencuentro...probablemente el ladronzuelo le odiaba por todo el dolor y el miedo que causó, pero todo eso había dejado de importarle, hace ya mucho tiempo...había ido para decirle lo que siempre deseó, desde que le abandonó en Gaia presa de los celos...y no iba a arrepentirse de ello:

-Yitán...lo...siento...

Y de nuevo vino la oscuridad; pero esta vez no tenía miedo, pues ya había conseguido su objetivo: ver a su "hermano" una vez más, y suplicar su perdón antes de que su existencia acabase, siendo devorada por las pesadillas y por el eterno lazo de culpabilidad que le oprimía el cuello; así que se dejó abrazar por ella, buscando reposo para su dolorido cuerpo, sabiendo que quizá no volvería a despertarse jamás.

El ladronzuelo notó como el peso de Kuja aumentó en sus brazos; lo zarandeó ligeramente, pero no consiguió que volviera a hablar o a moverse.

-Ku...Kuja? Kuja!!

Las llamadas de Yitán no obtuvieron respuesta; Kuja ya había perdido el conocimiento.


End file.
